Dragon Undefeated!
by MAD- The Awesomeman
Summary: With his dragon nature and friends to help him in the tournament Spike will face the best fighters which Equestria has too offer. Now it's time for him to face not only his opponent in the cage but also the deepest feelings his friends have for him. Antro characters. Picture owned by *ss2son of deviant. Many thanks for Foolin and Enderstorm as my proofreaders.
1. ROUND 1: A new Contender!

**_MAD:_ Howdy to ya all this is MAD the author of madness here to give you another story of mine. I got the idea after watching the movie Real Steel then after a while got inspired when I remember my younger days watching Ultimate Muscle both on my heart are awesome shows. So let's end my intro and begin with the story. Oh and by the way their Antro just to clear things out.**

**ROUND ONE: A New Contender!**

Change, the only process that constant, ever evolving, ever-changing that's what we are... Forever adapting, surviving, learning...

Spike stared at the space of his library, his and Twilight's library to be exact. Once it was a popular facility well-known for its knowledge printed and written on the pages of books, objects that Twilight adores.

Now, it's a hollow room full of nothing but the books that seemingly slipped off of the selves. What happened you may've asked? They grew bored. The non-changing faces and pages of the tools of learning wasn't enough for the ponies' delight. So they choose another type of entertainment, something different from reading the same old books.

Walking up the stairs, Spike took notice of the sleeping mare. Droplets of tears stained her lavender dress. It saddened Spike. All of the customers slowly dwindling from her library was what took the toll most on Twilight. Knowing ponies lost their interest in her priced books caused her to go into a state of depression. She had eaten less today, talked even less and the letters that the Princess expected came more rarely.

The purple dragon couldn't help but to frown. He can't take seeing his best friend suffer because of bad business and Spike know all too well how failing in business could be like. He'd seen it on Rarity and seeing something like this on a mare that strong? Spike couldn't help but to shed a tear.

A strong breeze blew in to Spike's direction. It didn't wake the sleeping mare but it caused a lone paper from a table to fall to his feet. Picking it up, he saw wonderfully detailed blueprints of a tree house full of computers and highly advance technology, a computer café. Twilight had been planning, no mistake about it. But Spike knew it would still be unlikely for Twilight to have enough money to even sustain them. Even with all the money they had, it would still be not enough. He needed a new job and he needed it now!

"This will not be easy." He told himself but for his friends, he'd do everything for them, anything for her.

The job search didn't go smoothly. Rainbow Dash's weather job was out of the question. They wouldn't take the wingless teenage dragon in their team. Spike could offer his help to Rarity but he couldn't stomach selling his services to a friend he held so dear. So the only job left was at Sugarcube Corner. But he questioned himself if he would get a job there at all. After all, it's Pinkie Pie's home and the Cakes kind of have their hooves full with their foals. Adding him to the mix just might literally cause an explosion. And as for the farmer girl Applejack, Spike felt a knife stab him if he even dared to get a job from a family already in a state of poverty.

Spike stood at the familiar door at the sweet shop. It wouldn't be long before he came face to face with the crazed pink pony. His hand went for the knob, slowly turning it open. He walks to the cashier; surely that is where Pinkie is. He was correct as he saw Pinkie at the cash register but his mind raced once he was a stallion standing in front of Pinkie barking words at her.

The stallion had bruises across his upper body, scratches at the bottom and a big lump on his head. His words came rushing in like he was about to attack a frightened Pinkie Pie.

"Did this stallion get into a fight?" The dragon asked himself

The battered stallion finally spun around and walked away from Pinkie all while not taking notice of the dragon's presence in the room.

"And for the record I quit!" he spat as his last words before leaving.

Spike raised an eyebrow, many questions raced in his mind. Like, "Quit? Does that mean he works in the shop? He's hurt. Could be he got into a fight with Pinkie, but Pinkie is barely even scratched so very unlikely."

He decided to ask Pinkie instead of guessing.

"Hi Pinkie, what was that all about?" Spike asked.

"Oh Spike! Nice of you to come here. Do you want a treat? I'm afraid I just ate our last Triple glazed choco cake but I'll make another!" Her voice giggled every minute she talked, a habit Spike found amusing.

"Nah, I wasn't here for that. Who was that guy anyways?"

"Just a pony I used to manage. Now he quit so he's his own pony now." A frown became visible on her face but it didn't take too long another smile to take the frown's place.

"Manage?" Spike placed his hand on his forehead, slowly rubbing it as a sign of confusion to the mare.

"Please tell me you're not considering becoming a pimp, Pinkie. We all know too well what happened when you considered prostitution and you ended up in jail before Twilight bailed you out! Plus you raped the GUYS there twice and may I remind you they're still shaking from fear today because of that!"

Pinkie just grinned at the statement, even though some of it was true anyways.

"Don't worry, this time it's more legal!"

"Legal? What job is it?" Spike asked, his curiosity taking over him.

Instead of answering Spike's question, Pinkie leaned closer to the dragon.

"Are you interested?" Her smile became something more menacing.

Spike felt an urge to withdraw. If it's Pinkie, who knew what sort of randomness he would be put into? Still if it's a job, it would be an opportunity too good to miss. His claw ran to his chin while he thinks if he should grab the job.

Blinking twice he can feel his stomach churning a bit.

"OK Pinkie, I'm interested."

Pinkie jumped to his arm, pulling it closer to her. Pinkie's grinned became larger and Spike quickly regretted his actions. Her smile was too sinister, like an evil wish was hiding beneath it.

"Good..." Pinkie said in the voice that sickened the dragon.

"You see Spike, with all the species now merging with pony society like you. Many thought of having them fight, all for sport." Pinkie said earning her a raised eyebrow from Spike.

"So does mean that stallion there was a fighter?" Spike couldn't help but ask.

"Absolutely! Unfortunately, he quit so I'm looking for a new fighter." Just then Pinkie looked at Spike curiously as she hatched a devious plan.

And as Spike suspected, he had everything to do with it.

"Hey! How about you join the fight club?"

"What?!" Spike yelled, taking a few steps back.

"What? You're a dragon Spike, a DRAGON! You have scales as hard as marble! Claws that can rip pony flesh like a knife! And most of all, you can breathe fire! Spike, think about it! You'll be undefeated!"

As crazy Pinkie's plan is, she does have a point. With no dragons to rival him, winning would be a piece of cake. He didn't have a feral nature or a warrior's instinct but with all his features he just might be the next champ in no time. Plus sport fights pay a great deal of bits.

Now it's Spike's turn to laugh. Why didn't he think of it sooner? Dragons are well-known strong creatures and few have ever fought one. Spike started to grin, a perfect mirror of the devilish grin on Pinkie's face.

"Sure Pinkie, you have yourself a fighter."

"Awesome! Meet at the Mayhem Mansion tonight, Spike. You'll get the first fight and from what I heard the opponent's from Japan." Pinkie said as her usual self bounced around the shop. Spike signed, he hadn't fought anypony in his life but now it's all about to change. Dragons are natural predators but still, he was inexperienced and being a rookie in the cage could be dangerous.

"Pinkie do you think I should train first? I mean, what if I got hurt?"

"Nonsense! Fighting is like sex! It only hurts the first time then the rest is enjoyable."

"Why do I feel more frightened when you say it like that, Pinkie?" He felt a cold shiver hit his spine.

Later that night, the two ventured to the fight club also known as the Mayhem Mansion, a famous arena where all the experienced fighters from different species duke it out in a cage until only the best remains. Spike heard about this place from the colts in town. They say the species ranging from diamond dogs to other sentient beasts can be found there. Spike felt a bit of fear in his chest. But for Twilight, he'll even face a fellow dragon. Though it was still a good thing that there were no recorded fights where a dragon was entered. But he would surely change that.

The audiences as Spike suspected are all varied and assorted beings all here to watch a good fight. Too bad a dragon is not known to be 'good and giving' in a fight. A part of Spike seemed to ignite, like it was a far hidden fire within him ready to explode. Maybe in his mind, it could be the lone predator inside of him. Now, he could unleash it to his opponent without actually killing them. He hated the fact that dragons are born killers.

As Spike entered the arena he can hear all the shouts and roar of the crowd. Never have they seen a dragon in the cage until now and they thought they were all in for a great show. Spike grinned, he would not disappoint them.

Right by the dragon's side is Pinkie, her smile ever-present. She knew she had to leave him once the fight was on. Even though it was his first, fight Pinkie fully believed in the dragon. After all, what can defeat a teenage grown dragon like him? Luckily, she knew what Spike would be facing and by her judgment it wouldn't be too painful for Spike. And now it's his opponent time to make a stand.

On the opposite side the gates of the arena opened, exposing Spike's opponent for the night. To Spike's surprise it's an enormous octopus like creature, almost twice his size. Its appendages slithered to the floor as white slime dripped from them. That liquid looked all too familiar to him but he decided not to figure it out in disgust. He haven't heard or read about this beast so surely he needed to be careful.

With a few more seconds before Pinkie had to leave, she thought it would be best if she warned Spike of the danger he was facing.

"Do you like hentai Spike?" She suddenly asks.

"No." Spike answered confused at the sudden random question.

"Do you watch hentai?" Now she's starting to get worried.

"Nope, what is it anyways?" Spike asked while showing a bit of frustration.

Pinkie the left the cage. She had a feeling that Spike was going to be super angry at her for not telling him about his opponent. Plus, he would be very sore in the morning after this.

"You're about to found out." She said quietly in a nearby chair. Maybe, just maybe she didn't think this through enough. Though really, she usually didn't think much on this kind of situation.

The bell rang and Spike clenched his fist, ready to attack or defend against whatever move his opponent would make. A spark of confidence helped him to stay calm.

Thinking of scaring his opponent, Spike roared at him. Surely this would cause it to withdraw.

"I'm going to rip those tentacles apart!" His statement earned him a cheer from the crowd, bringing a small piece of pride in his chest.

Yet the creature did the opposite it came to him closer and closer while Spike stepped back. He stepped back until he felt the wall of the arena hit his back. The coldness of the metal brought him to a shiver. This is wasn't what he planned.

"These aren't tentacles! These are genitals!" The creature laughed.

"WHAT?!" Spike felt his body stop. His heart started beating like a motor engine. His jaw dropped to his shoulders. This is worse than what he imagined. He is bucked literally!

"I'M GONNA RAPE YA B*TCH!"

Surprisingly for Spike, it's slimy appendages manage to take hold of his arm. It's fast for its size.

"BUUUCCKKKK!" Spike tried to wiggle out but all he felt was more appendages slither onto his body. He had to think of a way to get free or he would lose his virginity, his ass virginity!

Doing the only thing he can, Spike engulfs a large measure of air into his lungs. Taking it in, he could feel the heat building up. It would be a strong one.

Looking back at the beast, the dragon could see a sick smile on his face. Spike opened his mouth and released a large blast of fire on the creature. Spike knew all too well that while his fire cannot kill yet, what awaits is far more terrible.

"Say hello to my mom for me." He stated as the fire carried the said creature away and delivered it to the princesses.

A breath of relief escaped his lips, happy to know he won the round unhurt and virginity intact. But what will happen to the monster? Well let's say at least Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would have a new toy…. until it surely died of exhaustion.


	2. ROUND 2: Friends with Problems!

**ROUND 2: Friends with Problems!**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little I did there would be a lot of SpiLight moments in the show_

Luna's moon came out a little late that night. The stars themselves are oddly arranged as they were scattered patterned to form an odd constellation. A perverted one that told Spike what he sent them had satisfied his foster mom and her sister.

"A dick in the sky... Luna, seems your sister will have lots of fun tonight."

"Spike, how did you know that the princesses would love your gift?" Pinkie asked.

The purple dragon grinned, a seductive smile creeped to his lips.

"You see Pinkie, after being with them for so long I kinda saw my mom's stash and from what I saw she has more sex toys than any mare here in Ponyville. It's just too bad she keeps on breaking them one night after."

"How come?"

"She gets too excited." Spike beamed

"Really Spike? Are all Gods and Goddess like that?" She grinned enjoying their new topic for the talk.

"Well the Greek gods are kinda kinky in a way I mean. Cronos nailed a lot of woman in his time of being a God. Unfortunately, he knew that his child would defeat him and kick his butt away from Olympus but he keep on bedding woman anyways. (MAD: I know what kind of man does that?!) Zeus was almost like his father but luckily for him, none of his sons ever turned out as rebellious as he was. Poseidon, don't get me started on how he nailed that poor Medusa girl at Athena's temple."

"Wow! You read a lot of porn Spike!"

"I have to. Friendship comes first, then romance, and lastly comes sex right?"

"Sex comes first for me anyways!"

-Later that night-

Spike decided to take Pinkie to her home at Sugarcube Corner. He quickly regretted it upon witnessing and experiencing Pinkie's untamed energy that involved her desires such as sweets, crazy antics and other topic he didn't actually think about too much. Spike was fortunate that Pinkie never said anything involving sex. The moment they arrived at the shop Spike let out a deep exhale of air out of his lungs.

"Bye Pinkie. I'll see you tomorrow night for my next fight." He turned around to leave but before he can even reach the door he felt something in his hand. It was his pink haired friend holding his hand. Spike stared at her. All he saw was a vivid blush in her face. Slowly she began to loosen her grip and brought her hand to her skirt, gripping the garment rather intensely.

"Pinkie?" He asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"If you want to stay a little longer Spike, we can have a party! You know, just you and me!" This time her smile faded until all that was left was a reddened cheek and a small frown replacing what was normally a smile on her lips.

"Sorry Pinkie. I need to get home to Twilight. She might be worried sick about me and you know her she usually goes into Twilight freaky mode if things get a little out of hand. As her assistant, it's my duty given to me by my mother to assist her no matter what."

"Twilight is very lucky to have you Spike. She's fortunate to have a dragon like you..." Pinkie remained silent and still then. Her body seems to numb.

A small tear escaped her sparkling blue eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by the drake.

"Pinkie, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" He quickly asks but he got an answer he did not want.

Instead Pinkie grabbed on Spike's shoulder, wetting Spike's leather jacket and staining his clothes. Spike can only stare at her in shock. Pinkie was the Element of Laughter but now she was sobbing on him. He was soon covered with tears but in his mind his attention was fully focused on his pink haired friend. Locked in an embraced Spike sensed a distress in her, a distress that could be deep.

He separated himself with the weeping woman taking care not to hurt her with his sharp claws. He was about to ask again what was wrong but his lips weren't fast enough.

"It's just everypony's too busy to party with me Spike! All of our friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and even Twilight seem to value working over even talking to me! Aside from you no pony visits me. Why?" She tried to bring herself close for another hug just to lessen her sadness but the dragon halted her attempts.

"That's not true Pinkie. You know Applejack. She's just having money troubles. Rarity is always busy with fashion ALWAYS! Fluttershy, to be honest, I haven't seen her either and I don't have a clue about Dash either." Spike's words seem to calm Pinkie down much to his relief.

"Thanks Spike, for everything." Her smile returning to her face.

"Hey. What're friends for Pinkie?"

"You know what?" Spike runs his claw down his chin thinking of a way to please her. "How about after my next fight I invite everypony we know and we have a party!" His words were like adrenaline to her, igniting a short fuse in her chest and bringing a big explosion of happiness.

Pinkie took ahold of Spike's arms and jumped joyfully in the bakery. Her worries were melted by the warm words of her dragon friend. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU SPIKE! You're the best dragon friend a mare can ask for!"

"I'm the only dragon you mares have." He reminded her.

What Pinkie did next surprised the dragon more. Without warning, Pinkie lunged to Spike with a speed that could even rival that of Rainbow Dash. Thinking quickly, Spike moved away but his efforts were in vain as his pink haired friend landed her lips to his cheek.

Flabbergast, Spike rubbed the spot Pinkie kissed. Twilight usually kissed him on his forehead in his younger days but as time went, so ddid her kisses.

"Thanks Spike, I enjoyed our date." She soon turned away her with her blush never leaving her cheeks.

Spike on the other hand facepalmed, expressing his frustration at his pink friend. "That was not a date Pinkie!" He said rather embarrassed.

"That not what I'm going to post on my Facebook, Spike." Then she was off running upstairs leaving the dragon dumbfounded and alone. Still, Spike wasn't angry. He grew to love all his friends and learned to respect their bad sides as well. Rarity's over dramatic emotions, Dash arrogance, Fluttershy's timid nature, Applejacks workaholic routine, Pinkie's randomness and of course Twilight's obsesion on her goals when it comes to the Princess.

"She's so random!" He can't help but to smile.

The library was oddly quiet to Spike the moment he approached it. Even though the only noise that could be heard each night were books being opened and closed, pages being turned and folded and dust being cleaned, the library had never been this quiet. Feeling something was off Spike opened the door slowly and quietly.

"NINJA MODE!" Spike thought he was being as careful and as quiet as he could be. . The lights inside cast a shadow of the Element of Magic to him. It was Twilight no doubt.

He was about to knock and check on her but it seems fate likes to play him. And play him it did in a weird way.

Spike heard Twilight groan, it was like she was in pain and frustrated. The dragon quickly felt a cold shiver tin his spine. He thought quickly for ideas on why Twilight was groaning.

"DAMN YOU SPIKE!" He heard that the yell was of pure anger. What could have Spike done to make Twilight this furious? Spike bit his tongue trying not to scream. Paranoia had a tight hold on the teenage dragon and it was far too much for him to think on what he could have done that could have made Twilight this angry. Spike decided to man up, mustering all the courage he had and knocked the door.

Twilight emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing her usual outfit, a purple blouse partnered with a violet skirt. The only thing new was the apron Spike usually wore for chores. In her hand was a toilet plunger and she gripped it with anger beyond measure.

She stared at him with bloodshot eyes because of what, in Spike's mind, she was cleaning in the bathroom.

"Spike! Where have you been?!" She asked but Spike didn't answer. Spike knew it wasn't the best choice for the moment, instead reaching into his pocket. Spike grabbed an envelope he got from his fight earlier and then grabbed one of Twilight's hands and placed the envelope in it.

Mystified, Twilight's anger melted, replaced with confusion on Spike's action. "Open it." Spike said

And she did. In the envelope there was a check and seeing it caused Twilight to slip in surprise but luckily Spike was there to catch her in the nick of time.

The check contained a whopping 5,000 bits. Almost enough to pay from all the expenses she and Spike would have for the next month.

"Spike, where did you get this much money?"

"I got it from a job Pinkie offered me." Spike answered

There Twilight's anger reignited. She grabbed Spike by the shoulders, pushing him to one side to another. If Spike agreed to work in Pinkie's management, the things that he could be doing were numerous and sinful.

"SPIKE, WHY DID YOU BECAME A WHORE?! YOU KNOW ITS ILLEGAL! And if you get thrown into jail! You'll get raped and-" Twilight didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as Spike pressed his claw to her lips gently enough to ensure no harm came to his purple companion.

"Relax it's not that. It's something else."

"So it's not prostitution." Twilight said while calming down.

Spike rubbed the base of his neck letting out a giggle. Twilight did have every reason to think he might be doing that in Pinkie's management. "Of course not, you silly filly." Still he knew what their conversation would lead up to. His new job, the fight club, and that might not go too kindly on Twilight's part.

But to his surprise Twilight was not in the mood to question his previous whereabouts. She seemed too tired from the chores Spike should've been doing. "We'll talk tomorrow, Spike. For now, unclog the toilet. Your poop got it clogged again!" She began to walk to her bed falling to it almost instantly..

"WHAT?! My shit ain't that bad!" Spike felt rather offended by the fact. Twilight, while still in her bed, just rolled over managing to let out a few words before she went to sleep.

"Spike, you eat gems for Celestia's sake. Imagine how hard your shit is when it comes out. "

"Like a rock..." Spike said defeated at the talk they had.

Again, Twilight open her eyes once more not fully going into sleep she eyed her assistant again, witnessing him trying to unclog the toilet with the plunger. She could not help herself but to smile, she was lucky to have a dragon like Spike. A friend and an assistant like him.

"Thank you, Spike... I'll reward you tomorrow, my number one assistant."

It was midnight and still Spike wasn't able to unclog the toilet. His shit was really clogging the pipes big time. "I think I'll need dynamite for time!" He said to himself but laughed the thought off considering how dangerous the idea was. Looking at the clock Spike decided it would be best to sleep now. Tomorrow he would have a new vigor to take on his two new opponents, in the cage and in the bathroom.

As he got to his bed, he felt a sensation in his belly. He knew this feeling all too well and a second later he breathed out a small piece of parchment.

Reading it, it says:

_"Dear Spike,_

_I know you sent that monster to us, my son. You are the only one who knew of my needs in the dark but still hid them. A secret I know you keep as I keep yours. But to tell you the truth we, my sister and I, enjoyed his company. He knows to touch a mare in the right place and a good talker too. Why did you send us this fellow? I would love to know but all is all till you decided to tell us about Twilight's situation. I do fear why she has not sent us any mail for weeks now I do hope she's ok. Until then, my son..._

_"Celestia, Ruler of Equestria"_

_P.S. If you don't mind, my son, please send another monster. Luna broke it a moment ago._


End file.
